


Пыльца

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Ничто не способно удержать Ньюта и Литу от желания увидеть волшебных существ. Ни ночь, ни, тем более, школьные правила.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange & Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пыльца

— Ушёл?

— Кажется… Нет, ещё нет. Замри. 

В нише за доспехом было душно и тесно. Но щуплый Ньют и маленькая Лита смогли там укрыться, замерев и стараясь даже не дышать.

Шаркая, пожилой завхоз медленно прошёл мимо. Свет его фонаря на мгновение упал Лите на руку, но тут же соскользнул. Доспех повернул шлем, лязгнув так громко, что, казалось, должен был проснуться весь замок. Но завхоз только что-то пробурчал про отсутствие масла и даже не остановился, продолжив ночной обход.

Когда мрак коридора поглотил неровный свет, Лита выбралась из ниши. Насторожившись, среди гулкого воя сквозняков, храпа портретов и скрежета доспехов она старалась различить шаги и голоса.

— Всё. Давай, вылезай, — прошептала она Ньюту, вжавшемуся в стену. Долговязый, он походил на лукотруса. Лита удержалась, чтобы не сказать это вслух.

Доспех повернул шлем в их сторону, уставился пустотой под забралом. Казалось, вот-вот заговорит скрипучим недовольным голосом, обвинит в нарушении правил и начнёт вопить на весь коридор, призывая старика-завхоза. 

— Мы как раз успеваем, — выпалил Ньют, едва выбравшись из ниши. К его волосам прилипла паутина, но он даже внимания не обратил, сразу двинувшись к лестнице и призывно махая рукой Лите.

Лязг доспехов и шумный храп портретов заглушал их шаги. Как воры, они крались в ночи к Астрономической башне, прислушиваясь, не буянит ли где поблизости Пивз. Остальные призраки этой ночью собрались в подземельях на празднование Дня смерти Толстого монаха.

— Тут, кажется, что-то разлито, — прошептал Ньют. Они стояли в тени, и Лита не могла видеть его лица. Но знала: он нахмурился и втягивает воздух, пытаясь различить запах.

— Дождь прошёл, натекло, наверное, — предположила Лита.

— Нет. — Ньют присел и наклонился низко, словно собирался лизнуть пол. — Это масло. Наверняка Пивз разлил. Экскуро! 

В воздухе запахло земляничным мылом.

— Ну всё, пошли. — Лита нетерпеливо потянула Ньюта за мантию.

Виток за витком они поднимались по лестнице. В эту ночь никого другого не должно было занести на самую высокую башню Хогвартса. День выходной, а профессор Сарос, известный любитель наблюдать за ночным небом в одиночестве, наверняка слишком устал после празднования победы команды Рейвенкло над Слизерином в очередном этапе гонки за школьным кубком по квиддичу.

Ветер на самом верху почти не дул. Его мягкие прикосновения едва ерошили волосы и окутывали запахом ночной свежести. Внутри Литы всё звенело от предвкушения. Казалось, весь мир замер, разделяя с ней это чувство. И Ньют тоже. 

Он поднял голову, и круглая жёлтая луна высветила его рассеянную улыбку.

— Вон там будет лучший вид, — сказал он, кивая на вмонтированную в центр площадки армиллярную сферу, тускло блестевшую на фоне горизонта. 

Они устроились у её подножия, пихая друг друга локтями и стараясь не смеяться, чтобы не разрушить волшебство. И чтобы никто не услышал. Слух у завхоза, несмотря на почтенный возраст, был фантастически острым.

— Крылатки каждый год мигрируют с острова Дрир через всю страну на юг, — сказал Ньют, усаживаясь поудобнее и доставая потрёпанный блокнот и карандаш — он тут же закусил его зубами, чтобы взять в освободившуюся руку палочку.

— Любишь же ты тянуть в рот всякое, — рассмеялась Лита.

— Нифиво я… — пробормотал Ньют, роняя карандаш. — Нет…

— Крылатки, — перевела тему Лита, чувствуя повисшую в воздухе неловкость.

— Да. Они мигрируют на юг, по пути опыляя цветы. Их крылья способны переносить больше пыльцы, чем у обычных бабочек того же размера. Когда-нибудь я доберусь до острова Дрир и полностью опишу их жизненный цикл.

— Если тебя пятиног не сожрёт, — мрачно уточнила Лита.

— Не сожрёт.

— Потому что ты костлявый и мяса на тебе, считай, и нет? Один укус — и всё. Какое в этом пятиногу удовольствие.

— Ну тебя, — надулся Ньют. 

В Запретном лесу голодно завыл оборотень.

— Ньют, — позвала Лита, нахохлившись. — Прости.

— Всё в порядке… Смотри!

Сначала Лита ничего не заметила. Просто на горизонте возникла тучка. Она стремительно росла, становясь всё чётче и ярче. То не было игрой лунного света — сами крылатки излучали разноцветное сияние.

Заворожённая, Лита следила, как приближается стая. Она нахлынула, как высокая волна на берег. Золотые, белые, бронзовые, зелёные — крылатки были всюду, маленькие и яркие, как светлячки. Словно тысячи волшебных огоньков зажглись на вершине Астрономической башни, роняя на каменный пол мерцающую пыльцу. 

Не утерпев, Лита протянула руку к этому потоку. Она никогда не боялась насекомых, с лёгкостью ловила гусениц для нарла, которого Ньют держал в потайном закутке, не испугалась и теперь. Пальцы вскоре покрыл слой пыльцы, от которой зачесалась кожа, но Лита держала руку вытянутой, пока на неё не опустилась крылатка.

— Смотри! — хвастливо вскрикнула она, оборачиваясь к Ньюту. Тот уже успел сделать несколько набросков.

— Ух ты! — Он встрепенулся, подсел ближе, восторженными глазами уставившись на насекомое. — Какая большая. Наверное, это не первая её миграция. В природе крылатки живут пять-семь лет.

Крылатка устроилась на пальце Литы, точно усталый путник, решивший сделать привал. Тёмно-бронзовые, переливающиеся зеленцой крылья подрагивали, готовые в любой момент поднять хозяйку в воздух и вернуть в стаю. В семью.

— Маглы верят, что темнокрылые бабочки предвещают беды, — сказала вдруг Лита, не сводя взгляда с крылатки.

Ньют поднял голову от блокнота.

— Я не верю в приметы, — сказал он серьёзно. — Это всё просто суеверия, не имеющие отношения к настоящей магии. К тому же, — он улыбнулся открыто, — разве может такая малышка причинить кому-то вред? Они даже урожай не портят.

— Да, ты прав. — Лите стало совестно. Ньют — он слишком добрый. Ему не следует знать. — Это просто глупость. — Она пошевелила рукой, сгоняя крылатку. — Лети! Тебя там, на юге, ждут цветы и сладкий нектар! 

Они провожали стаю взглядами, пока та не скрылась за завесой подступающих к школе тяжёлых облаков. Наверняка с утра пойдёт дождь.

Ветер сметал с пола слой всё ещё мерцавшей пыльцы, унося вдаль. Лита и Ньют оба были перепачканы ей.

— У тебя волосы светятся, — захихикала Лита.

— У тебя тоже, — надулся Ньют, пытаясь рукой смахнуть пыльцу, от чего его непослушные волосы растрепались ещё больше. — Тергео!

Лита тоже вытащила палочку и повторила заклинание на своей одежде. Их точно поймают, если они будут в таком виде красться по коридорам.

— Я слышала, как Анни Ли говорила, что видела у Чёрного озера шлёппи, — прошептала Лита, когда они остановились у натюрморта с фруктами. Здесь их пути должны разойтись до завтрака. — Давай проверим?

— Анни Ли знает, кто такие шлёппи? — с сомнением переспросил Ньют.

— Нет, но она описала «рыбу-шар с ногами». Вылитый шлёппи.

— Тогда давай, — воодушевился Ньют. — Сразу после завтрака. Заодно рачков наловим для горегубки.

Вязкую тишину подземелья нарушил лязг цепей — то Кровавый барон облетал свои владения. Переглянувшись, Ньют и Лита бросились в разные стороны, пока призрак их не заметил.

Только добравшись до входа в гостиную Слизерина, Лита перевела дух. 

Сразу после завтрака. Нужно будет захватить банку для рачков.

  
  



End file.
